1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of database systems and methods. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for performing a database access.
2. Background Information
Databases are used for storing of various kinds of data, such as technical data or business data. Businesses typically must store a great deal of information regarding their operations, their customers, and/or other entities with which they have developed a relationship. Database applications (e.g., online, worldwide-web based, and others) have been developed to assist businesses in tracking, organizing, and otherwise making effective use of such information.
Each business, however, is unique and may require the storage of information specific to their business. Moreover, businesses are dynamic entities, constantly evolving as their products change and the marketplace in which they operate evolves. Thus, database applications must be individually configured to conform to the unique requirements of the business that deploys the application. Conventionally, to configure such database applications according to a customer's specifications requires that additional columns be added to the relevant database tables to store the requested additional or customer-specific information or attributes.
Applications that access a relational database reference objects in the database (e.g., tables, columns, etc.) by name. This creates a close coupling between applications and the database objects. This close coupling causes complications when upgrading either the database or the application. This situation is exacerbated when multiple applications may reference the same objects and those applications may themselves be upgraded at different times at an installed site.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,631 shows a method for run time optimization and customization of database applications and application entities. The method includes the steps of storing the values associated with a new attribute in an attribute table. The attribute table is configured as a logical extension of a base table that is configured to store values associated with a number of base attributes. The definitions of the new attributes are stored in an attribute meta data table that is adapted to store the definition of each of the new attributes of the attribute table.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,003 shows a method for supporting run time object definition in a relational database management system. A mediating layer is introduced between applications and database objects. This layer mediates access to the physical database objects, such as tables, and allows applications to embed logical instead of physical names. If desired, the mediating layer can be maintained dynamically, as applications are running.